jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Avenging
| image= | tag=Fan Art by Arthur Hansen | author=D.B. Sommer | language= | rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=76 | words=640, 965 | pub_date=May 5th, 1999 | update=January 8th, 2020 | current_status= }} Avenging is written by D.B. Sommer and began online publication on May 5th, 1999.Post at FFML (Link subsequently deleted) It was completed on January 8th, 2020.[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/406348/1/Avenging Avenging at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 20-11-2016 Description Plot Act I Chapter 1: A Plague of Heroes Chapter 2: Three Beauties and a Beast Chapter 3: Blind Man's Bluff Chapter 4: The Masks We Don't Really Have to Wear Chapter 5: Thor and Raiden Present: Lessons on Why It's Bad to Play With Electricity Chapter 6: Weighty Matters Chapter 7: Honey, I Shrunk Kasumi Chapter 8: Ten Rings to Rule Them All I Chapter 9: Ten Rings to Rule Them All II Chapter 10: Ten Rings to Rule Them All III Chapter 11: Ten Rings to Rule Them All IV Act II Chapter 1: Revenge of the Killer Hornet Chapter 2: Tales of Enchantment Chapter 3: Guess What's For Dinner Chapter 4: Backstabbing Chapter 5: Steel Lilies in the Field Chapter 6: Not So Startling Revelations Chapter 7: Hercules: Prince of Power (Not a Sam Raimi Production) Chapter 8: Dating Professional Wrestlers is Like Porcupines Mating Chapter 9: The Lesson of the Serpents (Strength in Numbers) Act III Prologue: Opening Movement The Animal Farm - Chapter 1 The Animal Farm - Chapter 2 The Animal Farm - Chapter 3 The Animal Farm - Chapter 4 The Animal Farm - Chapter 5 The Animal Farm - Chapter 6 The Animal Farm - Chapter 7 The Animal Farm - Chapter 8 The Animal Farm - Chapter 9 Act IV The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Prologue The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 1 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Interlude 1 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 2 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 3 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 4 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 5 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 6 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 7 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 8 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 9 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Interlude 2 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 10 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Interlude 3 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 11 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 12 The Hate Monger and the Peacemaker - Chapter 13 Act V Chapter 1: Bedroom Maneuvers Chapter 2: The Spy Who Killed Me Chapter 3: Celtic Thunder Chapter 4: The Dead Parade - Part 1 Chapter 5: The Dead Parade - Part 2 Chapter 6: The Dead Parade - Aftermath Chapter 7: The Warlordess of K'ai Chapter 8: Whip it Good Chapter 9: Welcome to Bitterfrost - Part 1 Chapter 10: Welcome to Bitterfrost - Part 2 Chapter 11: Welcome to Bitterfrost - Aftermath Chapter 12: The Lonesome Death Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed Chapter 14: Furthering the Cause Chapter 15: Overture to Tragedy Chapter 16: The Mobius Paradigm Epilogue 1: Loose Ends Epilogue 2: Days of Future Yet Notes *The following side stories exist, all by Sommer (none feature any of the ''Ranma ½ cast): :*''Wrecks N' Effex'' :*''Let the Games Begin!'' :*''Armored Schemes (and Stranger Things)'' :*''The Tragic Death of Haruhi Suzumiya'' :*''Deathlok in the Shell'' *A further side story exists in The Amazing Spider-Girl by Christopher Horton (which again features none of the Ranma ½ cast). *There is an "Avenging Handbook" that gives a brief list of characters and a "Datafile" that gives brief details that help fill in the background history. *An Omake also exists. FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 05/05/99 *Chapter 2 06/06/99 *Chapter 1 (revision) 09/06/99 *Chapter 3 Teaser 13/10/99 *Chapter 3 20/10/99 *Chapter 4 29/10/99 *Chapter 4 (revision) 17/06/00 *Chapter 5 23/06/00 *Chapter 6 15/10/00 *Chapter 7 Teaser 25/08/01 *Chapter 7A 10/09/01 *Chapter 7B 17/09/01 *Chapter 8 Teaser 12/12/01 *Chapter 8A 18/12/01 *Chapter 8B 22/12/01 *Chapter 9B 20/03/02 *Chapter 9A 21/03/02 *Chapter 10 05/09/02 *Chapter 11A 28/09/02 *Chapter 11B 28/09/02 *Act 2-Chapter 1 Teaser 28/05/04 *Act 2-Chapter 1 10/06/04 *Act 2-Chapter 2 Teaser 15/03/05 *Act 2-Chapter 2 25/03/05 *"Avenging Handbook" 16/04/05 *Act 2-Chapter 3 25/05/05 *Act 2-Chapter 4 14/06/05 *Act 2-Chapter 5 Teaser] 01/08/05 *Act 2-Chapter 5 08/08/05 *Act 2-Chapter 6 26/09/05 *Act 2-Chapter 7 15/11/05 *Act 2-Chapter 8 20/02/06 *Act 2-Chapter 9 Teaser 18/04/06 *Act 2-Chapter 9 05/05/06 *Act 3-Prologue 30/05/06 *Act 3-Chapter 1 08/07/06 *"Avenging Handbook" (revision) 26/07/06 *Act 3-Chapter 2 30/08/06 *Act 3-Chapter 3 30/09/06 *Act 3-Chapter 4 21/10/06 *Act 3-Chapter 5 20/12/06 *Act 3-Chapter 6 *Act 3-Chapter 7 12/10/07 *Act 3-Chapter 8 23/07/08 *"Avenging Datafile 1" 22/05/09 *Act 3-Chapter 9 27/05/09 *Act 4 Prologue 05/10/09 *Act 4-Chapter 1 07/04/10 *Act 4-Chapter 1 (revision) 07/04/10 *Act 4-Interlude 1 *Act 4-Chapter 2 16/04/11 *Act 4-Chapter 3 27/04/11 *Act 4-Chapter 4 31/05/13 *Act 4-Chapter 5 19/06/14 *Act 4-Chapter 5 (revision) 05/12/16 *Act 4-Chapter 6 07/12/16 *Act 4-Chapter 5 (revision) 08/12/16 *Act 4-Chapter 7 02/01/17 *Act 4-Chapter 8 11/05/18 *Act 4-Chapter 8 (revision) 11/05/18 *Act 4-Omake 1 14/10/18 *Act 4-Chapter 5 (revision) 14/10/18 *Act 4-Chapter 9 22/10/18 *Act 4-Interlude 2 02/11/18 *Act 4-Interlude 3 07/11/18 *Announcement of Act 5-Chapter 13 posting to Fanfiction.net 30/09/19 *Announcement of Act 5-Epilogue 2 posting to Fanfiction.net 09/01/20 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/406348/1/Avenging Avenging at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 20-11-2016 *[http://florestica.com/dbsommer/avenging/index.html Acts 1 & 2 of Avenging at] The Lost Library of Florestica - Retrieved 20-11-2016 *[http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=73995 Act 1-Chapters 1~6 of Avenging at] Mediaminer.org - Retrieved 20-11-2016 References Category:Captain America Category:Hawkeye